


A Life of Firsts

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: hp100, Drabble, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-17
Updated: 2007-03-17
Packaged: 2017-11-08 02:06:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/437939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of firsts</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Life of Firsts

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the HP100 weekly challenge (go Slytherins!) "The Day After"

The first time Draco and Harry kissed was after a match, when both of them landed in the Infirmary.

The first time they made love, Harry lost his virginity. After that, Draco lost his.

The first time they broke up, there were tears, accusations, shouting matches in the halls, and a series of vicious rumors spread around the school the day after.

The first time Harry said 'I love you,' Draco cried.

The first time he felt a tiny kick inside of him, Harry cried.

The first time they kissed as husbands was the last time either was ever alone.


End file.
